


Pursuing Perse

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Pursuing ... [1]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niobe had never been afraid to kiss a woman. It bothered her that the program looked like her old love. She wanted to find out why that was, what it meant now. If anything at all. Remember her past to help figure out her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

The dark skinned Niobe Captain of the ruined Logos shook her head. She would miss that old hovercraft, it was like saying good-bye to a friend. Niobe'd always been on the Logos even before she become it's Captain.

The elevator doors open and she walks off towards her apartment. When she opened the door the apartment is a mess, dirty clothes strewn all over. The table and everything else was simple since she'd hardly been here at all. She walked in and picked up the clothes, before putting them in the basket for later.

Then Niobe curls up on her rough, brown couch, the war was finally over. After all these years fighting, she couldn't believe it was finished. Neo and Trinity had really done it, even if they wouldn't come back. When Niobe could finally get back into the Matrix it would be easier. The Agents needed to see them do something worth killing now. Still she wouldn't trust the Agents, not completely.

* * *

 

But that didn't help her with this...problem. The problem being that she couldn't stop thinking of the 'vampire' program. How 'she' could enjoy the taste of tears or love. Niobe still hadn't expected to be asked for a kiss. Could still feel the programs lips warm and soft against hers. Days after the fact, a first kiss that she'd been 'terrible' on. A second that she'd pretended was with someone else.  The 'woman' smiled knowingly as she lied, said that her true love was male. Niobe did love Jason and Morpheus, but her true love was someone else.

Perse the woman who she'd met all those years ago. Before she'd ever heard of the Matrix a few months into her late teens. It bothered Niobe how much the program looked like Perse. The pale skin and black-hair, the huge dark eyes. The emotions vampire was like her first love in looks. Except her love had short hair and a different type of dress. That'd been red instead of white like 'her' dress.

_'Perse wasn't a program, she couldn't be. Could she ? She did so much for me saved my life, helped me and gave me my name. I wouldn't ever be afraid to kiss her. But a program that could've killed how many people? Of course I was scared to kiss that, that thing.'_

Why had she never looked for Perse after she found out about the Matrix ? Should have looked for her at least once. How beautiful she was, would be even now. Niobe put her head down, stared at the far wall blankly and sighed. Wished as she had for years that her love was here. Shook her head in denial as she thought _'It can't be her, that so called-'woman' can not be her. Perse was a woman not a program. Or had that vampire somehow taken Perse's form ?'_

Niobe closed her eyes and tried to remember.

* * *

 

She expected the memories would be dim after all these years. They weren't, they were in fact incredibly fresh.


	2. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen gets her first look at Perse.

The long black- haired and dark- eyed young woman, Helen walked past a VHS rental shop. Dark clouds had covered the sky since early this morning and she didn't want Dad's books getting wet. She pulled the bag closer, checking the zipper again. Those books were the only things she and Mom had left of him.  It still hurt thinking about what happened, how Dad had been killed.

* * *

 

Looked over and Helen noticed the guy and his girlfriend that stood on the side-walk. ' _Still in the **same** spot! That's creepy. No wonder it feels like a nightmare. Is anything going to change ? '_

Helen growled as the brown -haired boy sneered " What still too ugly to get a boyfriend, ratface ? "

"No, I don't need one. Girl still needs one though. You don't look smart enough. I could do better for her. "

The blond laughed at her boyfriend "She's got a point. "

Helen ran as "You little **bitch**." echoed through the air, his footsteps followed. The bag slammed into her side, even with it she could beat him. Dodged the people around her, nearly fell twice as it finally started to rain.

_' O.K. , What did Dad say about defense again ? Something about punching being more effective than kicking ? Well, I guess it'll have to do.'_

Spotted and ducked into an alley, she stopped in shock at the dead-end. ' _Not what I was hoping for. Test time , wish me luck Dad.'_

Helen gently put her bag on the ground and turns to look at the guy. He did a face-plant, when he got up he screamed "I'm gonna kill you for that insult rat."

Helen smirked at him "You can't think of something better ? You had a whole three minutes. "

The brown-haired guy rushed her and she threw a punch. He skidded again and caught her fist, twisted her wrist and kicked her knees in. She fell to the ground and then slammed her fist into his crotch.

He exclaimed " **You damned little bitch !!.** "

_' Nothing new. At least I'm not a robot. Like in what's it called .... Termination ?_ _Robots now that'd be crazy talk.'_

He grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the ground. The world spun as blood filled her mouth, then pain shot up her ribs. That kick must have cracked something because it hurt a lot. Helen moved her leg and took his out from under him as he let go of her hair.

She blinked dizzy as her head hit the rough wet asphalt. Something blinked into life at the end of the alley before it disappeared. _'What was that ? Oh, crap. Dad help!! I don't want to die.'_ She saw the guy raise a knife over her, everything went black.

Her head pounded as Helen opened her eyes, it hurt to breath. Weak sunlight came in from a few windows highlighting a book-shelf by the only door. She saw a dresser along with a table beside and across from the incredibly soft bed she was in. The walls colored light-beige and the ceiling light brown with gold swirls.

Heared herself groan as she thought _'I'm alive ? Of course I am. Now where am I ? Ahk, is that a person ? '_

Helen turned her head to try to look at the figure who was stood by the door.

A low, warmly-accented female voice brushed her ears " I'm glad you're awake. Do you need anything for pain ?"

_'Did she rescue me ? Ahhk, I probably do need it but...'_

"No Miss, I'm fine. Thank you anyway. I'm Helen, Helen Morris. Who are you ? " smiled weakly as she introduced herself.

The slightly taller woman turns from the book-shelf beside the door. Moving into the dim light as she walked over Helen stared. After which she closed then opened her eyes and looked again. The woman was still there ...not a dream.

* * *

 

The year or two older woman was absolutely gorgeus... like a godess. She was tall and had chin-length black-hair and pale skin. Also she wore an expensive looking strapless red dress.

" My name is Perse, Perse Lume. It's nice to meet you Helen. " Lume that last name sounded like she was Italian or something.

_'Oh wow, I know Mom said intelligence not beauty but damn. Perse could be good-looking and smart , I'll just have to find out. Wish I had brought a camera. Owww.'_

She sort of looked like that transfer from last year. What was her name Monica, Monica Vitae. Too bad those 'friends' of hers had turned Monica against her. Their not here to do that with Perse.

Helen questioned "Perse ? Did you see a book bag in the alley ? "

The other woman nodded and said "I'll go and get it. I'll bring supper for you while I'm at it. And the pain-killers, you've got at least two broken ribs."

"Oh, Perse you don... " Helen trailed off as the Italian woman walked out of the room.

* * *

 

_'It could be worse right ? At least Mom won't.... crap Mom , I need to call her. I hope Perse has a phone I can use. '_


	3. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen checks on her Dad's books.

Helen looked up as Perse walked into the room with a tray of food. She pushed herself up slightly and asked " Perse, do you have a phone I could use ? I need to call my Mom and tell her I'm, mostly, all right. "

_'Please say yes. Please, she's probably worrying already. Ow.'_

"Actually, I have one of those new cell-phones. I'll go and get it along with your bag. I didn't want to drop the food and pills. "

Perse walked back out as she leaned over, winced and pulled the tray onto her lap. It was some sort of pasta with cream-sauce on it, she'd never seen any like it before. ' _I'm just glad there are pills to take with it, and not needles.Too much like snake fangs. Way too much.'_

She watched as Perse comes in with the bag and puts it beside the bed. The black-haired woman hands her the little phone and she admires it for a second.

* * *

Helen dialed the cell-phone and put it to her ear as it clicked

Her Mom's voice was worried " Hello ? "

"Hi, Mom. "

" **Helen.** Where are you ? Did something happen to you ?   
You missed supper."

Couldn't help that she smiled and winced again as she replied " I've got a few broken ribs, they don't hurt too bad. I'm at a new friends house right now. Her name's Perse, Perse Lume. She gave me something for supper just barely."

"I'm glad you're mostly alright. Can I talk to Perse, dear ? "

"Sure, I'll give it to her. "

Helen handed the phone off to Perse and started to eat the pasta. It was really good, _' I should ask Perse about it. I'll check Dad's book's after this.'_

When she finished eating, she took the pills and blinked when Perse moved the bag onto the bed. She saw that the bottom of it had dried from getting wet. Almost in tears as she opened it.

_'Please don't let them be wet. Don't let it be wet. No.'_

Helen lifted out the very bottom book, it was still wet, her hands shook and she nearly dropped it. It was her Dad's old history book, he'd been a Cop but he'd loved history. She'd always loved that he'd make up stories for her when she was little.

* * *

 

**Memory**

She asked just before bedtime "Daddy ? " .

"Yes, Helen. " He looked up from the book with a smile, sat on her bed.

"Why's my name Helen ? Daddy. "

He said as he hugged her and pulled the blanket up "See a long time ago there was a girl called Helen. This Helen, she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Everyone who saw her loved her and when you grow up your gonna be just like her. "

Daddy started to walk out and she asked "What if I don't want everyone to love me ? Just you and Mommy. "

"That's fine dear, someday you'll find someone special. You'll love them even more than your Mom and I. Good Night, dear Helen. "

"Good Night, Daddy. Be okay ? " Mommy said that all the time to Daddy.

"Of course. " he walked out with a smile and left the door open.

**End Memory**

* * *

The young woman opened the book, the ink had splotched. It was hardly readable in some spots. She shook her head in denial.

Then Perse asked "What do those books mean to you, Helen ? "

"They were my Dad's favourites. The only things we had left of him. Now this one is basically ruined he.. he always made up stories for me from it. "  
  
" It won't mean the same thing. Not nearly, but if you like I've got a copy of that book. You can have it if you want, I've got a lot of mythological books. " Perse smiles down at her gently.

Helen replied "Thank you Perse. I'd like that a lot. "

* * *

 

_' She must have a library then, somewhere. I should ask her about her talk with Mom.'_


	4. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen's mom arrives for a visit.

Helen yawned as the pain-killers started to kick in, turned on her side. She took a deep breath before she asked "Perse ? "

"Yes. " the black-haired woman looked up.

"What did you talk about with my Mom ? "

Perse replied "She said that she would come to check on you later. In the mean time, you should get more sleep. I'll be in the living-room, just shout if you need something."

She smiled in response. After having gotten used to the creaks of Perse's home, she drifted into sleep. Helen sat on her bed at home. The room was painted dark blue, Mom'd let her pick it out when she was ten. Her eyes drifted around the room and widen as she noticed the snake. Coiled on the foot of her bed, it's scales glimmered in the light, it reared to strike. She screamed and her Mom's voice broke in "Helen. Wake up, you're okay. "

She opened her eyes, panting, to see Mom and Perse hovered over her. _'Mom's here. It wasn't real, it was just a night-mare. Agh.'_

Ignoring the pain, she said " Hi, Mom. When did you get here ? "

Mom's gray-eyes are worried but she smiled, " I got here an hour ago, I didn't want to wake you up. Well, at least you didn't sleep all day."

"Heh, yeah. Mom ? Do you remember the time we went fishing and I fell asleep ? " 

* * *

**Memory**

The boat rocked as Helen opened her eyes to dazzling sun-light. She felt warm and wanted to go back to sleep.

Dad chuckled softly " You've already slept half the day. It's time to wake up."

She rubbed at her eyes, her face felt a bit sore. When she raised her head Dad bursted out laughing.

"Dad, what're you laughing at ? "

**End Memory**

* * *

  
Mom laughed "Yes, I remember. You got a racoon-mask and your Dad laughed when it peeled. You swore you'd never fall asleep again... and then you fell asleep."

Helen smiled at Perse who stood in the corner, then closed her eyes.


	5. Talos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niobe wakes up from her memories.

Niobe opened her eyes, she hadn't meant to fall asleep. _'What was that ? '_ Confusedly, she heard a sound, it turned into at a knock on the door. Her neck was sore as she got off the couch. The dark-skinned woman stretched before she walked to the door. Opened it and smiled at what she saw. Her First-Mate was standing in the dimming, artifical lights. Ghost looked excited, he hardly ever did.

A rushed "Captain !!" from him.

_'Could it be permission already ? I could go visit Dad ... No, don't get you're hopes up.'_

She struggled to keep it out of her voice "Hello, Ghost. Any news ? "

"Yes, Niobe and it's good. At least, if we find someone to take us to broad-cast depth. If we do that the Machines will let us in. I told Sparks before I came to tell you. Do you know anyone who has a running Hover-craft yet ? Or at least fixed up to get that far ? "

_'Yes !! I think I know who to ask. Hopefully she'll agree to help.'_

Niobe replied " I've got a friend another Captain, I think her's still works. Her name's Ata, she was on the Logos when I was freed. She runs the Talos now. I'll see if she'll take us. "

"The Talos ? Our Logos's sister ship."

She didn't answer and pulled her door closed. Then she and Ghost walked to the elevator. When they get in she pushed the button for Ata's floor; it stopped a few times to pick up others. A few minutes later they finally reached the floor they want. She walked up to where she remembered Ata's apartment being before she knocked on the door. _' I hope she hasn't moved.'_

* * *

The door opened and Ata stood there. She was short and her blond hair had become streaked with gray. Niobe smiled at her gray-eyed friend, greeted her with a relieved "How've you been Ata ? "

"Good, I suppose. Nice to see your still alive, Niobe. "

The dark-skinned woman replied " It's good to know you're still around too."

After Ata turns from her to look at Ghost, and asked " Who're you ? You look familiar."

" My name is Ghost, I'm Niobe's First-Mate. Or at least I was when we still had the Logos."

"Ah, makes sense. Come on in. Did you want anything ? "

Niobe and Ghost followed Ata into her apartment, before they sit down at the kitchen table. She shook her head "Ata, can I ask you something ? "

"Of course, Niobe. What'd ya need ?"

" Well... you see Ata, the Machines are letting us in the Matrix again. We just have to get there, I don't have the Logos. I was wondering if you could take us in the Talos ?. "

She bit her lip while she waited for Ata's answer. _'Please let her take us with.'_ Niobe looked over at Ghost, the pale man was looking just as anxious.

"You're in luck, I've got room. My own First-Mate Shen, he got injured defending the dock. My Operator Davo is helping take care of him. Who's your Operator ? "

"His name is Sparks, does that mean you'll take us ?"

Ata replied " Meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow, we leave after breakfast. "

Niobe sighed in relief "Thank-you Ata. Trust me we'll be there. "


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niobe and the others meet with Ata.

The next morning Niobe along with Ghost and Sparks walked into the cafeteria. They had their bags with them, since they probably wouldn't have time to go back. She saw Ata was farthest back-table.

Along with two dark-skinned men Morpheus and Link. They were respectively the Captain and last crew-member of the Neb. It reminded her of when Morpheus had been on the Logos. Back when it'd just been Captain Li, First-Mate Ata, Morpheus and herself in the Hover-craft.

She shook the reminder away, got her 'oat'meal, bread and turned around. Then walked to the table, she sat down and asked " How are you Morpheus, Link ? ".

Link responded "I'm used to them being here, it's so...odd without them."

Ghost stated "At least they died for the best cause."

Morpheus stared before he said " That they did." as she watched he looked at her " I heard Niobe that you were chosen to be the first back in."

The dark woman ducked her head slightly and ate for a second, before she replied " I don't deserve it, you lost more. They should've picked you Morpheus, not me. "

" I don't think I could go back in at this moment. I think they chose the right person."

Niobe smiled slightly "Thanks Morpheus. " _' That's why I like you, Morpheus, always saying nice things. Helping me like Perse.'_

She focused on her food as Sparks asked "Niobe ? What are you gonna do in the Matrix ? "

Ata interrupted with "Let her eat Sparky. "

Sparks snorted " Sparky ? You need your batteries recharged. "

" I could zap you but volt over there wouldn't like it. "

"Short fuse."

"Bat fuse"

Ata and Sparks said simultaneously "Bat-fusing"

Niobe choked as she laughed, she'd thought Ata would have forgotten it. _' I think they'll get along just fine.'_ When she caught her breath, she looked up to see Morpheus had remembered it too.

* * *

 

"Captains. " She looked up to see that Jason, Commander Lock stood beside her. She was surprised when Morpheus smiled at Jason.

Morpheus asked "What are you doing here, Commander ? "

"I just wanted to congratulate Niobe on being chosen by not only the Council but the Machines. You must have made a little impression."

Sparks choked " Impression ? Niobe managed to escape from that Neo-crazed Smith without a scratch. I'd say that's more than a little... Commander."

Niobe shuddered as she remembered running through the sky-scraper, trying to escape without getting killed. Still had night-mares about it, weeks after the fact. It didn't seem like it would ever go away. Thinking to herself _'Damn it Sparks. Why'd you have to mention that ?'_

She turned to look at Jason, he'd raised an eye-brow at her. " You escaped from that program and didn't file an incident report about it ? "

He scowled at her and she was reminded of Smith's expression in the hallway. She wondered briefly why Smith'd been so upset to see her.

_' A meeting of some sort or maybe an affair ?. Yeesh, what would Neo think that I suggested it ? I'm crazy, that's a likely possibility. Sort of like if that Vampire would be... she is not Perse. She just happens to look a lot like her.'_

Then she replied " I wasn't on a mission Commander. It occurred after I'd visited the Oracle for a last message. " _'Which you didn't want me to talk about.'_

When Ata asked " Do we have permission to leave in a few minutes ? " she watched as Jason nodded.

A few minutes later herself , Ata, Ghost and Sparks walked to the elevator after they said good-bye.

* * *

When they got up to the Talos Niobe stopped from shock. It looked so much like the Logos, she felt a pang of regret. This felt like a betrayal to the old girl. _' She got destroyed for a good cause. No 'craft could have hoped for a better end. Like Thadeus and the Osiris.'_


	7. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niobe goes back into the Matrix.

Niobe paced as Sparks sat down in the Talos' Operating chair. She knew there was no reason to worry, she wouldn't be running for her life. All the diplomatic things had been worked out. All she had to do was make sure it was safe for her fellow Rebels. _' Just go see Dad, I could check up on Mom too. Doesn't change the fact she thinks I'm missing or dead.'_

The black-haired woman walked over to the chair she'd shared with Ata years ago and sat down. Leaned back as Ata appeared above her and said "Remember, Niobe. Just breath, no matter how real it seems. It's not real anymore.". That'd been the first thing Ata'd told her before her first mission.

She closed her eyes as dizziness and the scraping sound she always heard even when injured, swamped her. Opened her eyes to the Matrix again, a throat cleared and she turned.

* * *

Pressed herself against the wall as she saw the blond Agent. _'Agent. Damn it, damn it. Agent, what do I do ? Wait.'_

She cursed "Damned Sparks. Why didn't you tell me ? "

The blond Agent held up his hands, sounded genuine as he said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought they would have told you."

"Who are you ? Why are you so human ? All the Agents I've met either didn't think of us at all or wanted to kill us all."

"My name is Agent Bird, call me Bird. I was made to be more human. So, hopefully the Virus that was Exiled Agent Smith doesn't happen again. Plus, it's interesting finding out why you do things. " Bird smiled at the end.

"Bird ? Are you going to follow me or something ?"

"No, I just wanted to introduce myself. I look forward to seeing you, Captain Niobe."

Niobe shook her head "I'm not a Captain anymore, not really."

Bird tilted his head and asked "Why not ?"

"My Hover-craft, the Logos was destroyed."

"I'm sorry.... Niobe."

She nodded her acceptance and then Bird left. She waited a few minutes and then started for the cemetery. _'An Agent called Bird, I thought they went with last names. Well, Bird seems different in a nice way, if its not just an act. What would Dad think of this ?'_

Niobe noticed the people she passed dimly, they didn't notice her. She felt angered briefly at them, they didn't know how many people had died for them. _'Like Dad did. '_

She shook her head and took a deep breath as she walked up to the dark-iron gate. As she pushed it open, willows filled the outer-edge of the cemetery. Walked slowly up the path, through the dark-stone graves and crosses, turned at the farthest end of the path. Then turned right and walked up to her Dad's grave. It was dark-gray marble with gold veins shot through, the writing was etched in white-marble. She stopped as she saw a group of fresh Iris and Statice flowers propped against it.

* * *

 

**Memory**

Helen stared un-seeing at the grave as it rained, Mom crouched beside her. Everyone else had left already. She couldn't believe it was real, it couldn't be real. She'd go home and Dad would be waiting to ask what she'd done. Tell him about her stupid hallucination about him being dead. Dad would tell her not to be silly and that he'd be around for a while yet.

Heard her Mom let out a sob as she straightened up. Helen saw what her Mom'd done, the flowers. The flowers that she'd picked out and she couldn't remember why she had. As she saw the flowers - the Statice of remembrance, the Iris of faith, valour and wisdom. Saw the 'meanings' of the flowers it really hit her. It wasn't a dream, it was real and her Dad was dead. Murdered, murdered as he tried to stop a fight between two idiots. He wouldn't ever come home again.

Mom and herself were alone, completely and utterly alone now.

**End of Memory**

* * *

Niobe caught her breath and found herself crouched in front of it. _'Mom was here. She was here and I probably just missed her. Oh God, how long has it been since **I** was here.'_

She reached out and ran her fingers over the lettering, Dad had just wanted a generic description on it. Looked closer at the flowers to see something hidden between them and the stone. It was a note, she picked it up and un-folded it. The ink had been smudged by tears, it read :

* * *

 

My dearest love Tony,

You know I miss you and love you, I always will. I know its been a long time since our little Helen disappeared. I can't believe that I've lost her too, it's too sad to think about. I know she's alive somewhere, even if I don't ever get to see our daughter again... please Tony. Let me know she's all right, that she's happy somewhere, where ever she is.

Marcia

* * *

 

Niobe clutched the note against her chest and realized that she had started to cry.


	8. Mom Part 2

A hand settled on Niobe's shoulder and she stiffened. Then a voice voice asked, surprised "Helen ? Helen, is that you ? "

She got up, turned and whispered " Mom.". Her Mom's hair had started to turn gray and her face had more lines, than Niobe remembered. _'Wow, Mom looks different.'_

As she hugged her Mom, she wasn't Niobe, she was Helen. As Mom hugged her back and replied, voice thick " I knew it was you, I knew you were still alive. I always asked your Dad and never got an answer. Now, I know why. I love you, Helen."

She tried to clear her throat and couldn't, tightened her grip as she breathed " I love you too, Mom."

Mom wiped away her tears and asked "What've you been up to ? "

Niobe laughed "I've finally made friends. I've saved people. Missed you, I should've made time. Now, I can I've got time all the time I want."

_'It's true, Bird can't do anything. I'm not threatening Mom so he can't. God, I missed her.'_

"Oh, Helen. I'm so glad you're all right. Did you want coffee ? Have you looked up Perse yet ? "

"Of course, but I just want you for now. I haven't seen Perse in a long time. I should've stayed in contact with her. What've you done all this time ? "

_'I could have watched over them both. Made sure they were fine and they wouldn't have known. This is better though, I can see Mom and she's fine. She still loves me.'_

Mom laughed " We'll walk around then. You should find Perse, I think she still likes you. Even if she's married you're still her friend. I finally became a doctor like you and your Dad encouraged me to. I've had my own pratice for a few years now."

"Wow, that's great. I can't believe I missed it. " After she said that, Niobe pulled away and put her Mom's note back. "See you later, Dad. I promise."

* * *

 

The wind rustled the branches, birds chirped and sang in response. They walked out of the cemetary together and along the street when Niobe asked "Do you still live in the house ? "

Mom looked down for a second and frowned before she said "I had to sell it, it was too big for just me. I have an apartment now, what about you do you have a house ? "

_'Oh, I was hoping we could go home for a while. That does make sense though, I can't be angry it was the logical thing.'_

She smiled "Heh, I've got an apartment too. It's really small and I haven't cleaned it in a while. With my new friends it's slowly become home," _'The Logos and Talos are still more like home from the memories.'_ " but it's nothing like home. It doesn't have all my good memories - you helping me make cookies, home-work and Dad's telling stories before bed. But, still it's home. "

"You've got a place, at least. That's better than some people your age can say. Hmm, I wonder what kind of house Perse has. "

Niobe's heart raced as she replied "I don't know, I could find out if she's moved. It's probably expensive but simple-looking." Then she thought to herself _' I should go and check out the cottage one of these days. See if she's still there after those... God, I hope.'_

"You should do that and then we can visit her together. I haven't seen her since you disappeared, she was really worried about you too. Nearly as much as I was."

_' I wish I'd been able to leave Mom and Perse a note. Still, looking back on it now, it's better that I didn't. They would've been in danger then.'_

* * *

She had looked behind her a few streets ago and seen two men. They had dark-gray and black-hair respectively and wore black, white and gray suits. So, definitely not Agents that had seemed to follow them. Niobe looked back again they were still being followed.


	9. Alley

Niobe muttered "Mom, we're being followed." her Mom shrugged in response and she stared.

Mom replied, coolly "This isn't the first time, it happened all the time with your Dad."

"These aren't regular people Mom. Come on." she started to run toward an alley.

* * *

If it turned into a fight sure she'd be better off in the open, but then she wouldn't be able to us her advantage of Focus. When they got into the alley the 'men' were already waiting for them, cementing her thoughts that the two were programs.

The dark-gray haired program said "Hello, ladies."

Niobe asked, warily "Why are you following us ?."

The black-haired program replied " The Mistress wants to see you."

_'Mistress ? Why would she want to see me ?'_

"Why would your Mistress want to see me again ? I thought she'd have seen enough of me."

Again she felt the warmth of lips on her and shook it off before it could distract her. Before they could answer two shots flew into the programs. They fell over and didn't get up, she turned to see that Agent Bird stood behind her.

She exclaimed "Damn it, Bird !!. They were going to answer my question."

Bird shook his blond head "I thought they were trying to distract you. Seeing you run past me, I thought something was wrong."

Glared at the Agent "Nothing was wrong. Until you killed them." _'Obviously, she wanted to meet for some reason. Now I'll never know why, unless I go find her. Well, now I've got a reason to go to the cottage. If she really is Perse... she'll meet me there and then we can talk.'_

Bird apologzied again for the second time today " I'm sorry again. I will deal with this, perhaps it would be better for you to bring your mother home."

Niobe nodded and gently pulled her Mom out of the alley. They walked in silence for a few minutes through the crowd.

* * *

_'Why didn't Sparks or Ata call and tell me about those programs following us. ? Did the code get that screwed up from them ? It didn't in the Chateau with Persephone since Sparks asked about it when I got out.'_

Mom asked "Do you think that Mistress is Perse ? If she is she certainly worked her way up even farther."

'Well, Perse did like to paint and she said she'd sold a few of them. Either way it more than likely Persephone really is Perse.'

"I think so Mom, but I don't want to risk it. There's a double for everybody somewhere right ?"

"Well, sure Helen. Still, I know more than likely you'll try and find her to make sure in the next few days. Your stubborn like that."

"Always have been Mom, always will be."

Seconds later they reached her Mom's new apartment building. Niobe said good-bye as her Mom disappeared inside.

* * *

_'God, Mom I wish I could free you, but it'd be too dangerous.'_


	10. Paintings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niobe goes to the cottage.

It had taken Niobe forty minutes to get to Perse's cottage. Ten minutes to get to a ware-house, then phone Sparks and have him program a car. Another thirty minutes through traffic out of the city, into the mountains to the lake and forest-side cottage. The sun-tinted waves lapped softly at the sand as the branches rustled in the breeze. Spurred by instinct she toed off her shoes and laid her trench-coat down to sit on the sand. _' I know it's not real, but damn is it beautiful.'_

After a while she got up and went to the large, white cottage's door. _'I almost don't want to open it.Yet, it's one of the only ways I'll ever know if she does come here.'_

Pulled the door open, it was still clean as if it was used regularly. Walked through the living-room, around the red couch that was still in the same spot. Into the mini-library that was so familiar to her.

* * *

Drifted back to her memory of the first time she'd seen it....

Helen stared at the walls covered in books. Most of them were history or mythology books. Perse had said she should wait until she was healed more, but she'd walked the short distance out of the bed-room anyway. She was pulled over to the shelf that had a copy of a familiar book, except it was newer.

_'This is the one Perse wants to give me. I'll take care of it just like Dad's, I'm glad Mom took Dad's old copy with her when she left earlier. Don't know if I could have looked at it much longer.'_

Then she wandered over to the dark-oak desk and sat in the padded chair to take her deep breaths for an hour. Perse walked into the room with a shake of her short, black-hair. Perse said to her "I've never seen someone ignore pain just to be more stubborn than a mule. Shall I show you something worth it then ? Though you may not view me the same after. "

_'Nothing could make me change my view of her. She saved my life after all.'_

"What is it ?"

"A painting. I read the mythology, make a painting of my own history and write how they got up to that point."

"Sure, Perse." As she said that the Italian woman walked back out. Then looked down at the desk to see a few sheets of paper, a story. Found herself drawn into the words....

* * *

 

Persea was once again dressed in armour as Perseus, her sword sheathed on her hip. She walked along the empty road until she saw a woman sat on the side of it. The most beautiful woman she'd ever seen with olive skin, dark-eyes and jet-black hair bound from her face. Surely, this woman was Aphrodite herself come down from Olympus.

"I am Perseus, truly you must be Aphrodite. Least I am wrong what is your name ? "

The woman smiled "My name is Medusa, I am from Athens. Would you join me for a drink Perseus ?"

Entranced by Medusa she agreed readily and replied "Of course, Medusa. It is my honor to do so."

They sat, drank and ate long hours together until it became dark.

* * *

 

Helen was pulled out of the story at the sound of movement. _'Could she be like me ? Even if she is there's no reason she'd like me. Perse's got this whole mini-library, she's rich and nice. I'm just a cop's daughter but Perse is different. Maybe it could work out. '_

Tilted her head up and saw that Perse had put a painting down on the floor. It was a dark cave scene, Persea in golden armour, shield cast aside sat on the ground. Medusa lay in front of her hands out-stretched and pleading, hair still bound back. As if she were there she heard the words "Persea, please. Nothing in this life is worse, end it for me and I can help you."

"No, Medusa. You can help me alive and I would have that for us. Surely, it wouldn't be terrible." 

Shook herself briefly and smiled "Perse, it's beautiful and so is your story. You could make good money selling these if you wanted."

Perse nodded "I have, I've sold a few of them. I started one a few days before I met you... it's of Leto and Niobe. I have Leto figured out but I don't have an idea for Niobe. She needed to be strong, proud and beautiful... I see that in you, Helen. Would you want to be my Niobe ?"

_'She does like me or at lest, I think she does. Her Niobe... I'd be nearly anything for her.'_

"Of course, I'd love to be your Niobe. What do I have to do ?"

"Just sit there. Since I won't have you around all the time, could I do a sketch first ?"

Heat and butterflies fluttered in Helen's stomach as she replied "Yeah, sure." Took a deep breath and closed her eyes.


	11. Questions

Niobe startled for the second time as a hand landed on her shoulder. Turned and saw Persephone in the same red-dress from their first meeting. Heard herself whisper "Perse ?" in disbelief.

Watched as a pale hand ran through long, black-hair. Perse nodded and smiled "My Niobe, my Helen. I missed you, I'm glad you came."

_'She really is Perse. They are the same. I knew it, I just didn't want to admit it.'_

Reached out a hand to run it through Perse's hair and replied "Me too, I didn't think you'd show up. Why didn't you tell me you were married ?"

Perse bit her lip "It's horrible being married to him, he doesn't love me. I don't get a say in anything and if I do he doesn't like it and I get...locked in the dungeon. Vlad was one of the only ones who understood how horrible it was. He was happy for me when I told him about you."

_'So, that's why Vlad took me to the attic. He probably wanted to surprise Perse and I killed him in her bed-room. Then Bird killed her people to 'save' Mom and I.'_

Found herself hugging Perse as she said "I'm sorry, Perse, I didn't know that. Is that why they came to the cottage ? Because Merv ordered them to ?"

Perse hugged her back and took a deep breath. The taller woman laid her head on her shoulder and muttered "Don't worry about it. Vlad, he was a good friend and that ass planned on deleting him. Merv would have tortured him first, so I'm glad it was you. Thank-you, Niobe."

As she looked around the mini-library she couldn't believe it'd been so long since she'd been here. " Your welcome, Perse. Why won't you answer my questions ?"

"I'm not used to being able to. The men who appeared before Merv's, they were mine. Merv had found out somehow about you and I, he didn't like it of course. Vlad along with my vampires fought against Merv's Werewolves when I told you to run. I never knew what happened to you, I always worried that they had killed you. I love you, Niobe."

"I love you too, Perse."

Pulled her head back to, knowingly, kiss Perse for the first time in years.

Merv's voice interrupted them "I knew it was you the whole time. I've had enough of your betrayal's. I think it is time for our marriage to be annuled, Persephone. Cujo."

* * *

She turned and clenched her fists as the tattoed, black-haired Werewolf walked into the room. _'Merv doesn't deserve her, she's going to live. Cujo and Merv are going to be deleted or I'm not a Rebel.'_


	12. Cujo

Cujo

Niobe startled as she vaguely recognized him. _’The fight when I escaped… he was there.’_

* * *

Flashback

Helen grinned as she broke her kiss with Perse. They looked from the stars reflected in the lake to the sky. Perse took her hand, “It’s a beautiful night, I’m glad your mother let you stay for now.”

“Hmm, me too. I don’t wanna leave tomorrow morning. I want to stay here with you.”

There weren’t any foot-steps, but suddenly a man’s voice urgent voice sounded by her shoulder, “Their here ! You need to hide.”

She turned to see an incredibly pale man with long black-hair in moonlit black-clothes. Seconds later, more incredibly pale-skinned men poured out of the evergreens around them. “Perse ? What’s he talking about ? Who’s here ?”

Perse shook her head as if in denial, “Please, Helen, just run.”

That was the only thing she could do, so she ran across the shore as shouts filled the air around her. Tripped over a hole and landed hard in the grass, she froze as she saw the snake. It was a black snake with eerie, too-bright, green-eyes.

_‘Its going to bite me, just like the other one. Go away, go away damned snake.’_

It had started to slither toward her. Bit back a scream as it moved onto her hand.

A different man’s voice called, “Of all the places in the Matrix I thought you’d be here. I’d have hated to miss this.”

A tan-skinned man with short black-hair walked past her. For a second the man stopped and looked around, feral, gray-eyes swept over, no not over, through her. When the man turned away she looked at the snake. It stared back at her, its tongue flicked out against her wrist. Some sort of understanding passed between them and not understanding it, she ran for the trees again.

Helen looked back only once, she couldn’t see Perse anywhere. Splashes showed people being thrown into the lake and haunting cries echoed after her. _’Let her be all right, please let her be okay.’_

Somehow she made it around to the road, a dark car waited. A short, blonde woman in a purple trench coat leaned against it. Beside the woman was a tall, bald and dark-skinned teen her own age.

End Flashback

* * *

Niobe shook the memory away as Cujo’s gray-eyes flashed and he laughed, “Amazing how you look just like that cop I killed years ago.”

_‘He killed Dad ? He…argh, ahh.’_

Years of anger and helplessness were set loose as she screamed, “You fucking **bastard** ! Why ? What did he ever do to you ?”

Even clouded by anger she remembered to focus as she launched herself at Cujo. Swung herself into a series of rapid kicks, the Werewolf endured the blows only stumbling a few steps. Then Cujo slapped her with an open-palmed blow to the face. The hit threw her into, and through, the desk as sharp pain lanced through her face. Stunned she lifted a hand to her cheek and touched the bloody furrows.

_‘He’s got claws ? How is that fair ? If those others were programs too, Dad never stood a chance, even if he had gotten away.’_

Perse called as she looked up at her love, “I’ll deal with my ex-husband. You should know Cujo there is a Lupine, not your standard Werewolf. It’ll take a lot more than just a single silver stake to kill him.”

_‘Not really helping me out, Perse. Silver, I’d kill for some silver right now.’_

Pulled herself up as a smirk broke out on Cujo’s mouth before it turned muzzle-like. His teeth now jutted in sharp, drool covered points. Seconds later in the remnants of shredded clothes, her foe was now a wide-shouldered, hulking mass covered in patches of thick, black-fur and bare-skin. Cujo’s wolf-like ears twitched as she noticed his tail waving behind him.

Somehow Cujo’s words still sounded human even through his teeth, “He got a little too familiar with the Masters business. Refused to keep quiet about it, so I rounded up a few others to help me. Then at just the right time I killed him, it was **so** easy. I hope you‘ll put up more of a fight.”

Growled, “Don’t worry, I will.” as she ripped up a stake from the desk. _‘It won’t work, but its something.’_ Circled around the desk as Cujo mirrored her movements. She rolled to the side as he lunged. Laughed as he slammed into a book-shelf, she darted in and jammed the stake into the right side of his back.

Cujo moved too fast for her to see and she crashed into her book-shelf. Surprised as it fell on her, Niobe gulped as Cujo stalked toward her. Gasped and held in a pained cry as the stake went right through the shelf and skewered her shoulder. Took a precious second to focus and looked over at Perse. Grinned as she saw Perse punching Merv before he crashed through the couch. “You show him who‘s boss, Perse.”

Managed to get out from under the shelf and pull the stake out her shoulder as Cujo approached. Took Cujo’s feet from under him and kicked him in the nuts.

Startled her as Ata’s voice echoed around the room, “I think you forgot this.” automatically she reached out and caught the silver stake, before she plunged into his hip. Couldn’t help a grin as the Lupine howled in rage.

The blond Captain moved beside her and handed her a second silver stake. Hissed at Cujo, “This is for my Dad.” as she plunged the silver into his forehead. Moved out of the way as the Lupine screamed and writhed in his death throes.

_‘Its over. Dad’s murder’s been solved, Cujo can’t hurt anyone else now.’_

When she looked up and saw Perse grinning at her, she smiled back. Then she passed out from pain and blood-loss.


	13. Kaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niobe opened her eyes to a forest.

Niobe felt the world spin as she opened her eyes. She was in the forest where she first got bitten by the snake. Except it’d been dark when she’d first heard of the Matrix…

* * *

**Flashback**

Moonlight filtered down through the trees. Helen had only left camp to go to the bathroom, so she hadn’t brought the flash-light with. So, of course, now she was lost.

_‘Really ? Really ? How do I manage to get lost four feet into trees ? What’s that ?’_

The sound of branches snapping above her, a yowl as something big and tawny crashed down beside her. It was a cougar, it hissed dazed as it got up. Too smart, yellow-green eyes locked on her. Stared at it frozen for a second, before instinct made her turn and run. Of course, she crashed through the trees and fell right into a stream. _‘Shit, shit. This just isn’t my night is it ?’_

Picked herself up and noticed she’d gashed her elbow on a rock. Didn’t know how far she ran, just that whenever she almost dropped from exhaustion behind her it would screech, like it was laughing at her somehow. Like it was herding her somewhere, somewhere she wasn‘t going to like.

Finally, finally she had to let herself drop and put her back against a tree. The cougar had vanished, but she had a feeling it was waiting. It stalked out of the trees, graceful and deadly, until it stopped and hissed at something. Not wanting to know what could scare it, she still made herself look. A black snake was now coiled in front of her. _‘Oh God, I nearly ran over that thing. Well, maybe, maybe its…nice ?’_

The snake reared up to strike, an eerily, bright-green banded hood rising. _‘I’ve never seen a snake like that before, it’s weird but cool.’_

For the life of her she’d never be able to explain why the cougar fled. She stared as the snake turned and slithered up to her. Its eyes were as green as its hood, but warmer somehow. Knew it was stupid and under different circumstances she never would‘ve done it, but she reached out a hand. Pulled it back with a yelp as the snake bit her palm.

Odd green symbols flashed in front of her eyes as a burning started in her hand. Something’s voice said in her head, _“It is not your time to die, the world and the Matrix need you.”_

_‘What’s the Matrix ?’_

Eerie green-eyes flashed, _“Good luck, little Helen.”_

**End Flashback**

* * *

Niobe pushed herself up and wondered how she’d gotten here. The last thing she remembered was fighting Cujo and Ata’s helping before she passed out.

Dad’s voice from behind her, “Helen, or Niobe, I suppose. Either way, you’re still my little girl.”

Turned around so fast she nearly face-planted, Dad caught her. Noticed that he wore his uniform, just like when they’d buried him. Except now, it was even cleaner and newer looking.

Smiled as she exclaimed, “Dad.” even as her thoughts denied his being here. Denied her own conclusions from those thoughts.

_‘Dad can’t be here, I’m not dead. I’m not dead. I can’t be dead, I can‘t be. Not after I just found Perse and met Mom again.’_

Dad chuckled, “I never thought I’d live to see you find a nice girl.”

“Hate to burst your bubble but, technically, Dad you didn’t.”

“A guy can dream can’t he ?”

“Yeah, uh, Dad where are we ? Am, am I really dead ?”

“Technically, yes, but I don’t think its been decided yet.”

“Decided ?”

A new voice, a female voice, “Yes, decided. I am Kaya, Decider and Deliverer of Souls.”

Turned her head to look at Kaya.

Kaya greeted, “Hello, Niobe.”

She was stunned by the woman’s beauty, a match in everyway with Perse. Kaya skin’s was a dark-olive shade, her hair was black and tied with white silk into a pony-tail. Her eyes flashed the eerie-green of the Matrix‘s code. Kaya wore a tight, white dress and green-black boots. It was only then that she realized Kaya had wings of silver scales. The scales were darkest on top, silver-gray in the middle and whitish-silver on the bottom.

“Uh, h-hi, Kaya. You, you were all those snakes weren‘t you ?”

_‘So, she’s almost always been there; now she’s going to decided if I go back or something ?’_

Kaya nodded, “Yes, I was and that it really is just a title. Ultimately, if you want to leave since it is not your time you can.”

_'Yeesh, if it's not my time why do I keep almost dying ?'_

Looked in between Dad and Kaya, “Wait, this is some sort of afterlife, right ?”

Kaya and Dad both said, “Yes.”

“Could I talk to some friends of mine first ?”

She sighed in relief as Kaya nodded.


	14. Friends

The sun hid behind a cloud, Niobe asked as she half-turned to her Dad, “Do you have anyone you want to talk to ?”

Her Dad’s hazel-eyes gleamed wetly, “Yes, but your Mom isn’t here.” Dad coughed before he continued, “I’ve had plenty of time to talk to my friends…and make new ones. You have quite the set of friends there and here, Niobe.”

Grinned as she agreed,“Yeah, their some of the best friends I’ve ever had.”

In front of them Kaya’s wings flared completely open. Turned her attention back to the Decider who asked, solemnly, “Were they asleep or awake when they died ?”

_‘What ? What does… dumb ass, Matrix-sleep not actual sleep. Damn, I’ve gotten slow.’_

She wondered if that question was part of some ritual as she said, “Awake. Their names are Li, Trinity and Neo.”

Kaya nodded again,“Someone else requested to see you when you came here. Will you let them join your friends ?”

_‘I thought everybody else was still alive. Did somebody die and no one told me ?’_

Unsure, she replied as she backed up slightly, “Ah, sure, why not. I mean, I’m already dead, it‘s not like I can die again.”

Wind rustled the trees as Kaya flapped her wings, when they opened four people stood where Kaya had, while Kaya herself had apparently disappeared. Her heart pounded in amazed relief as she saw Captain Li for the first time in years.

* * *

Flashback

Niobe blinked as Ata un-jacked her and asked, “What’s going on ?”

When she looked up, Li had helped Morpheus up. Ata answered, “Squiddies, some how the guns have all jammed. We’d be dead trying to clear them, so, you three need to get out of here. I’m charging the EMP.”

“Ata, no.”

_‘That’s suicide if they get in, she can’t.’_

Li ran a hand through his slightly graying brown-black hair. Li’s other hand held the only decently working EMP-rifle in the whole damned hovercraft. “That’s an order, Niobe. You and Morpheus are younger, faster than us.”

Ata nodded, “Zion needs you more, then they need me. Now get.”

Reluctantly, she followed Morpheus and Li out of the Logos’ loading dock. Her gaze swept across the rocky but otherwise barren ground, to the tunnels, and locked on the team of Sentinels floating towards them. None of the eight, red-eyes had noticed them yet.

They started to edge away from the machines, Morpheus kicked a rock, it clanged against Logos’ hull. Her heart pounded in her throat as one of the Sentinels radar-dish tentacles swept toward them. After a second, the Machine started flying at them.

Morpheus hissed, “Shit !”

She followed Morpheus as the dark-skinned man started to run. It was only when they’d gotten a few feet away that she noticed Captain Li wasn’t with them. Knew she shouldn’t, but she looked back anyway, two Sentinels were down and Li was fine.

Li grumbled, “Any time now, Ata.”

When she slammed into Morpheus, she looked ahead again. One Sentinel had gone around the Logos and gotten in front of them. It flew at them, claw snapping together like an angry lobster. Blue energy flew over Morpheus’s shoulder to slam into the Machine.

Li shouted, “Hey, ugly, over here. You leave my kids alone.”

Said Sentinel suddenly flew past them and she closed her eyes. That sickening sound of a body being impaled she’d never forget. An audible ‘whoosh’ as the EMP finally went off, only then did she open her eyes. Rushed back to shove the Sentinel’s body off of her Captain.

Li’s gray-eyes blinked slowly as she asked, “Kids ?”

A slight smile, “Never had any but you two, grown-up real fast.”

Morpheus shook his head, “You’ll be all right, Captain, Niobe’ll get us back to Zion and you’ll be fine.”

“No, I won’t, tell Ata she’s promoted.”

Muttered, “Yes, Captain.” as Li’s eyes closed.

He whispered before he went still, “Morpheus the door‘s open.”

Morpheus said softly, “I’ll walk through it for you. Good-bye, Father.”

**End Flashback**

* * *

The man still wore his red-shirt and tan-pants. His eyes glowed warmly and he smiled,“Niobe, ah, **Captain** Niobe, it‘s good to see you again. You did a splendid job with our Logos.”

“Thank-you, Captain, that, well, it means a lot.”

“I know, you see him before I do, you tell Morpheus he did good.”

“I will, sir.”

Curiosity made her gaze drift to Trinity and Neo. Both of them wore their black in-Matrix clothes.

“Considering Morpheus and I never found the Logos, what happened to you two ? How‘d you end up here ?”

Neo looked sideways, his dark-eyes warm and understanding, “You could say it’s cause of him.”

For the first time she really registered the last person, the last being. She met the incredibly cold, blue eyes she’d only heard about from Neo. Exclaimed, “Smith ! What are you doing here ?”

The black-suited ex-Agent shifted, an uncomfortable look passed over the tanned face. Stared in shock as Neo nudged Smith gently and encouraged, “C’mon, you’ve done a lot worse things than apologizing to somebody, it can’t be that hard.”

Smith smoothed back brown-hair, before he cleared his throat. “I wanted to apologize for all the times I have tried to kill you over the years…Niobe. Also, I wanted to apologize to Officer Morris.”

_‘Sparks was right, Smith really is acting like a human. Well, it’s a lot better than before and he seems to really mean it.’_

 It was her turn to be uncomfortable as the icy-eyes showed her probably a hundred years worth of regret. Slowly, she reached out a hand, “All right, apology accepted Smith.”

Smith shook her hand with a faint smile, “Thank-you.”

Two thuds made her look at Neo and Trinity who’d ‘fallen’ on the ground. Neo gasped, “Trin, he smiled. He actually smiled.”

Trinity laughed, “Yeah and it wasn’t at me or you, or one of your lame jokes.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad.”

As Smith pulled the two up he replied, “Well, you do make up for it in other ways. Like being idiotically pretty.”

Li and herself both laughed as Neo took Smith’s legs out from under him.

“How many times do I have to tell you two ? I am **not** pretty !”

“Yes, you are.”

“Hmpf, screw you, Smith.”

When Smith said, “Funny seeing as I thought you already did.” she thought it was a joke. Then she noticed the ex-Agent and Neo were both completely serious.

Heard herself say, “No way, no-damn-way. I was just joking about you two…you actually were together ?”

Trinity, Neo and Smith replied, “All three of us, actually.”

Shook her head as Dad put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s a lot more accepted up here, then it is down there. Anyway, how do you know me, Smith ? I don’t think I’ve really seen you before.”

“You have not because I was ashamed of my lack of action concerning yourself, Officer Morris. I was an Agent once, I had few true duties besides protecting the Matrix and it’s inhabitants from Rebels and Exiles. When I saw Cujo and the others I should have helped, yet I did not. You died because of me.”

Dad shrugged, “I’m kind of glad you didn’t. I mean, who knows what would’ve happened if I hadn’t. My little Helen might not have met Perse and grown-up to be Niobe then. So many other things could’ve gone wrong.”

A rustle of scaled wings announced that Kaya had returned. Li, Trinity, Neo and Smith all nodded to them and Kaya before they wandered out of her sight. Kaya tilted her head, “Niobe, before you decide, do you wish to know why I bit you the first time we met ?”

“Considering it started everything off, yeah.”

Bright-green eyes flashed and Kaya smoothed her white dress. “That cougar that attacked was a rogue Decider named Maya. Maya was still angry that I had escaped from her trap hundreds of years before, now however she was outraged that I was assigned you instead of her. She wanted to kill you before you could do what you were supposed to do. I bit you to keep her from finding you could start your true path. Otherwise known as when you met Perse. It‘s ironic, I think, that she wanted you and got Cujo instead considering you killed him.”

_‘So that’s why, I always had more enemies than I thought I did.’_

Questioned, “Why would, ah, Maya have trapped you, Kaya ?”

Kaya flicked a hand, “Maya had gone rogue by siding with the Machines. She was trying to help them harvest the minds and souls of humans to power an immense meta-physical computer. However, the human souls didn’t have enough collective power and Maya decided they needed me. I was captured and forced into the primitive system. I was too weak to escape by myself and I threw my power into the system trying to summon the others. It corrupted the system and turned it’s code green on black. Some time later, I was freed by my friend Zaya, but I wasn’t rescued fast enough. The computer adapted to my energy and figured out how to use it. As such, the Machines declared it a success. For her part in it they partially named the computer after Maya.”

She nodded in wonder, “Makes sense, could you send me back now ?”

Dad called, “Have fun.” as a bright light enveloped her.


	15. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two chapters left.

Surrounded by the light Niobe heard familiar voices. A deep male voice, “What happened ?”

It was answered by a lighter female voice that faded in and out, “Attack…Cujo…dead. Hope.”

_‘Bird or is it Morpheus ? Why can’t I remember ? More importantly, why can’t I open my eyes ?’_

Then a warmer female voice, Perse’s voice was unusually thick, “Niobe ? You can’t do this to your Mother, Ata, everyone we need you. Come back, please, my love.”

_‘What are they worried about ? Back, I am back, but they don’t know that. C’mon body do something.’_

At those words, the light started to fade away. She still couldn’t open her eyes but she could feel a bit of heat on her hand, though it was oddly numb. Heard Morpheus exclaim, “I think she twitched !”

Ata’s encouraging voice, “C’mon on girl, you can do it.”

Near physical thump as the brightness was replaced darkness. Clenched her fingers around Perse’s hand, opened her eyes to be blinded by light, again. Perse laughed in giddy relief, “Niobe.” and she was pulled into a tight embrace.

Noticed that Perse‘s eyes were red-rimmed, in response she stroked Perse’s hair, “I’m all right, love, I swear.”

When she got her bearings, she noticed Ata, Morpheus, Ghost and Agent Bird. They stood on the edge of a white train platform. Ata’s purple trench coat was torn down the left side, Morpheus’s black duster was nowhere in sight - he just wore his purple vest and black-shirt. In his white clothes, Ghost looked paler than usual, everyone did really, even Bird. If Bird had ever been injured, he’d probably taken over another body since then.

Ghost rubbed his moustache, after she and Perse pulled away, he grinned, “Ata owes me a shot with the Talos’ guns now. Here she thought you’d just give up and abandon us. Well, Sparks got a new pole named Amy out of the situation.”

“Something can still stand him then.“ The familiar shrill ring of her cell broke over her and Ghost’s laughter.

Held it away from herself as she opened it. Sparks screamed, “Don’t you **ever** do that to me again, you heartless bitch ! Ahem, Amy just said she cheated on me with the wrench. She‘s a naughty girl.”

Bird looked confused when she held it to her ear and replied, “I missed you too, Sparks.”

“Captain, you look like shit.”

“Thanks Sparks, cause that’s just what I wanna hear after dying.”

“Does that mean I don’t, I mean, Amy doesn’t get your bras now ?”

On the verge of laughter, she mock-growled, “Shut up, Sparks.” and ended the call.

Bird shook his head, “It’s no wonder that Smith went crazy, you people are crazy.”

Perse helped her up off the bench and she stretched. Ata hugged her and Morpheus asked, “How did you come back ? I mean, I’ve only ever seen Neo and Trinity do that and they never mentioned anything.”

“Her name’s Kaya, Decider and Deliverer of Souls. She’s almost as gorgeous as my Perse to boot, almost but not quite. Oh, Morpheus, the Captain wanted me to tell you he’s proud of you. I think it’s safe to say too that Trinity and Neo wanted to say - hi, we‘re okay.“

Morpheus looked about ready to cry, she reached over Ata and patted her friends shoulder. Then she asked, confused, “Where are we ?”

Bird replied, “Mobil Avenue, it’s a way-station between the Machine and Human worlds. Persephone decided it was best to come here in case you tried to return.”

Looked over at Perse who grinned as Ata let go, “I threatened to delete the Trainman unless he took us here. He’s one of my ex-husbands flunkies.”

“What’d you do to him after I passed out and, ah, died ?”

“Nothing much, I let Vlad’s friends have their revenge for Merv’s crappy treatment of them. He didn‘t last very long at all, it was disappointing, rather like the program himself.”

A white train screeched to a halt beside them and the gray-brown haired Hobo/Watch-guy stepped out. He waved a hand impatiently, “C’mon already, you’re wasting my time and the bloody Agent is staying here.”

Seconds later Bird had his Desert Eagle pointed at the Trainman’s head. Bird growled, “We will waste as much of your time as we feel is necessary. You forget that Persephone is your mistress now and she said that everyone who entered leaves unharmed.”

The Trainman hissed in response and cursed at Perse, when they arrived back in the Matrix minutes later she punched him in the face. Almost thought she heard Neo’s voice in her mind, _“Heh, nice one, Niobe. Damn, I wish I could’ve done that.”_

Laughed as they walked out of the train-station and into the streets. Like usual people stared at Perse, but when they passed the first window she stopped in shock. Despite the familiar beige shirt, red pants, black boots and red-leather duster, she almost didn’t recognize herself. _‘So, it’s not just because of Perse this time.’_ Cujo’s claw-marks had turned into three long pinkish-white scars; they stretched from the bottom of her right cheek to just below her eye.

_‘I’ve got these scars from Kaya’s sending me back. Does that mean Neo and Trinity both had bullet scars ? Still, if they did those scars wouldn’t be visible unless you got up close. Mine you can see from a lot farther away.’_

Perse had stopped beside her, turned to her and kissed her deeply. A pale hand brushed gently over her scarred cheek, “What do you think of them ?”

“I-I don’t know really, I guess I’ll have to get used to them.”

“I think you have even more character now.,” Perse laughed, “We can tell people you saved me from a savage wolf.”

“Yeah, your probably right, but what do we do now ?”

“Whatever we want. So, N-Helen what **do** you want ?”

“I wanna see if I’m any good as a teacher. You ?”

Just before Perse could answer Ata called, “Hey, love-birds we’re getting hungry.”

Right then her stomach growled and she realized she was hungry too. Touched Perse’s hand and grinned before they caught up to the others.


	16. Tony

Sunlight filtered down through the trees above. _‘ Tomorrow back to work subbing. Why can’t we just stay here forever ? It’s so peaceful after all.’ _Seconds later the wind brought a shouted, “Mom, Mom !” to Niobe’s ears.

_‘ Or not.’_

The dark-skinned woman looked up from her book, then smiled as her and Perse’s son ran up. Bird had done them a favour by mixing a small portion of their codes together. So, Tony really was their son. _‘ Never will be able to thank him enough.’_

Tony Morris-Lume grinned back, his dark-brown eyes, Perse’s, were bright with excitement. Tony’s hands were hidden behind his back.

“What’s up, Tony ?”

“ You ‘ ll never guess what I found. “

She raised an eyebrow and asked,“Your Mother ?”

Tony laughed his teeth bright against his dark-olive skin,“N-o. Again.”

Climbed out of her chair and knelt in front of Tony as Perse climbed out of the green tent. Perse stretched and ran a hand through her short hair. Her love had cut it to chin-length a few days after she’d come back to life. _‘ Hard to believe that was five years ago.’_

“What’re we guessing at, Helen ?”

“What ever Tony’s hiding.”

Perse grinned and started to sidle around Tony.

“No peeking.”

Perse tilted her head to the side, “Joan D’Arc ?”

A violent headshake and Tony started to fall, she focused then rushed and caught him. Let him go as Perse laughed and she walked in front of him,“Okay, we give up. What did you find ?”

With a laugh, he showed them what was wound around his arms, “Isn’t it pretty, Mom ?”

_“ Hello, Niobe.”_

_‘ Hi, Kaya.’_

Automatically, she grinned at the familiar black-scaled and eerily green-eyed snake.

Perse nodded, “She’s real pretty, isn’t she, love ?”

“Nearly as pretty as you.”

Mentally she heard Kaya laugh as herself and Perse laughed aloud. After it subsided she asked, “Tony, where did you find her ?”

“I caught her.”

Her and Perse both exclaimed,“ **Caught her !** Where did you learn that ?”

A deep drawl from the edge of the clearing, “Now, little Anthony you were not about to tell our secret were you ?”

That voice almost caused her whiplash with how fast she turned to look.

“ Smith ? ”

_‘ It can’t be.’_

The voice that answered was in the lighter male range, “You two should see the looks on your faces.”

Mock scowled at the blond as said Agent offered a Smith worthy smirk in response.

Tony exclaimed, “Uncle Bird.” and rushed to hug the green-suited Agent. “Where’s Auntie Ata ?”

“She’s off fixing her ‘boat’, which I was told by your Uncle Phe that your Mom also has to do yet.”

_‘ Ah, the Logos Mark 2. Even after all these years she’s not quite my baby, but she’s damn close.’_

“Yeah, Bird, you tell Phe I’ll get to it. We should pack up, Tony let the nice snake go.”

Kaya slithered down Tony onto the ground. Tony waved and called after her,“Bye-bye snaky.”

Bird helped them pack and she drove them home. After she and Perse put Tony to bed, Kaya‘s voice echoed in her head, _“ I’ll see you in a few years.”_

_‘ See you then.’_


End file.
